Crazyword
by hewajima shiso
Summary: Crazyword comienza en el año 1.654.586, después de que Goku utilizo a Pikachu para dominar el Bankai, gracias a eso ocurrió la muerte de pedrito de la calzada, y un nuevo hombre nació entre las cenizas para derrotar a los OCC mas fuertes, acompañen a Tobi, que intentara salvar este distorsionado, pero hermoso mundo.
1. Capitulo 1: el rey de los judios

**Crazyword**

**Prologo…**

-En un mundo, donde no existe ley ni de gravedad, donde la anarquía es cosa de nenazas, donde el papel higiénico es de lija numero 8, solo unos pocos elegidos son los sobresalientes.

-esta es la historia de Pedrito de la calzada, después de subirse a el avión acuático se estrello contra Godzila que paseaba por las costas de Paris.

-Entre los escombros un nuevo hombre nació, su nombre es ''Tobi'' el héroe de este fic.

-se preguntaran como comenzó todo, la respuesta es cuando la saga numero 852 de Naruto sipueden se estreno, luego de que Goku uso a Pikachu para dominar el Bankai, unos dioses llamados ''lectores'' se levantaron mandando poderosos reviews a el mundo fic que se encontraba en guerra contra el analfabetismo.

-los autores aumentando su poder con los reviews para así dominar a los personajes de toda la historia, de tal manera que podrían crear cosas increíblemente irrealistas.

-mientras tanto de parte de los personajes están comenzando la resistencia, el líder Goku, el que muere primero krilin, el travesti del grupo Deidara, el estratega Ryuzaki (L), y muchos mas entre tantos, pero esta historia la protagoniza Tobi, los demás son solo extras que se mostraran de tres a cuatro capítulos, y aquí comienza, ¡Crazyword!

**Capitulo 1: el rey de los judíos**

-un joven enmascarado conducía a toda velocidad encima de su monocicleta por las destruidas calles pavimentadas de Narnia, su cabello recortado danzaba a merced del aire contaminado, en el paisaje se podía apreciar varios Bart Simpson corriendo en llamas perseguidos por cabezas gigantes de Obamas, desde que fue reelecto utilizo varios fondos de Madagascar para crear un ejercito de cabezas saltarinas parecidas a el-Narnia ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que vine, Tobi esta confundido-al voltear se encontró con un letrero ''Bienvenido a Fondo de Bikini'' decía-tome el camino equivocado, sabia que no podía confiar en Doraimon-detuvo su monocicleta, salto de ella y lanzo una banana, la monocicleta se lo devoro.

-¿A dónde iré?-vio una tienda que le llamo mucho la atención, en ella decía ''Droga súper barata, no le digan a nadie que vendemos eso'' curioso Tobi entro, en el interior no había nada fuera de lo normar, solo un par de agujeros a otra dimensión, y un Pokemon tocando la quinta de Beethoven con una hoja de palmera.

-quiero un poco de Metanfetamina-le dijo Tobi al cantinero.

-bien-el cantinero mitad rata, mitad duonicornio le entrego unas golosinas de menta. Tobi sin replica las tomo-son ...000, de pantuflas con dibujos de conejito.

-claro, Tobi las tiene aquí-introdujo su mano en su bolsillo mágico, y saco un bebe dragón, este lanzo varios arcoiris de su boca matando al cantinero-fue muy fácil.

-todos presten atención a Tobi-todos los Pokemon, y Digimon voltearon hacia el-busco a este sujeto-saco una servilleta, en ella estaba dibujado una carita sonriente.

-así que me buscabas, Tobi-un sujeto sonriente entro a trabes de los agujeros a otra dimensión-¿piensas que ganaras el titulo de ''buen chico'' en Ratalandia?

-¿no era fondo de Bikini?

-no Tobi, esto es Ratalandia-carita sonriente invoco a un oso, este oso invoco a otro oso, estos dos osos invocaron a dos osos mas, y todos los osos se fusionaron para crear a la madre oso, esta se trasformo en una espada y carita sonriente la tomo-prepárate.

-impresiónate, ya que Tobi es un buen chico-Tobi convirtió su dragón en una espada, esta espada invoco a otra espada, estas dos espadas invocaron a dos espadas mas, todas las espadas se fusionaron para crear a la madre espada, esta se trasformo en una pistola, Tobi disparo y mato a carita sonriente, ganándose el titulo de''buen chico''-es hora de ir al siguiente pueblo, dio un silbido y su monocicleta destrozo la pared, el subió y se marcho hacia el horizonte.

-un sujeto encapuchado observo como su silueta desaparecía mientras se alejaba-así que ese es Tobi el buen chico ¿he?-aquel sujeto misterioso le dio varios sorbos a su vomito de caballo-es bueno, pero aun así no es el mejor de Crazyword, porque soy-se saco su capucha-¡soy un cacahuate! ¡Rock!

**Muy lejos de hay…**

-¿tienes la primera llave?

-si-el hongo parlante mostró una oxidada llave.

-bien, pronto la puerta hacia Chihuahua estará abierta.

**Y con Tobi…**

-un sujeto que rompe las reglas, un sujeto que es buen chico, el ha decidido enfrentar a los personajes mas poderosos crearos por los autores, la lucha de Tobi contra los OCC ha comenzado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-fue algo corto pero mas adelante subiré capítulos mas largos, les pido que manden reviews con información con OCC, puede ser de cualquier tipo, desde un unicornios que vomitan duendes, hasta una mierdas con alas, todos los OCC enviados los añadiré al fic, no importa que tan loco sea, siempre habrá lugar alguno, sayonara.**


	2. Capitulo 2: la laguna azul

**Crazyword**

-¿han pensado algunas vez en ese tío que solo comete malas acciones, y luego se preguntan porque su vida es una mierda? , pues ese soy yo, cada vez que me esta pasando algo bueno, esta a punto de pasarme algo malo, como encontrarme dentro de un coche que anda solo, o encontrarme atado, pegado, violado, y amordazado en alguna furgoneta en situaciones embarazosas, intento ser mejor persona, mi nombre es Yahiko.

-¡¿nani?!-el enmascarado se alarmo-¡no le vas a quitar el fic a Tobi! ¡Vete a ''sayonara Yahiko-kun''! ¡Copia de ''my name is Earl''!

-''sayonara Yahiko-kun'' esta cayendo al vacío-respondió Pain.

-Tobi sabe que también participas en ''23 asesinos'' y ''Akatsuki in Hyrule''

-esta bien Tobi me voy, pero te voy a demandar por daños y perjuicios-se marcha.

-por fin se fue, Tobi les avisa que aquí comienza el segundo capitulo de ¡Crazyword!

** Capitulo 2: la laguna azul**

**-**oye ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el enmascarado, tuvo un incidente y ahora se encuentra en una patrulla de policías.

-a un lugar muy bonito con rejas-respondió el policía que conducía, este era un mono ardiendo en llamas con alas de murciélago.

-¿Disneylandia?

-parecido-el policía se llevaba a Tobi a la comisaría, ya que este destruyo una tienda de Drogas.

-que bonito coche, se parece a los de Playboy-hablo Tobi.

-tienes razón.

-¡desde aquí se ve mi casa!-Tobi señalo a un cubo de basura.

-mira una hamburguesería-dijo otro policía que estaba al lado del conductor-¿Qué tal una hamburguesa antes de entregar a este subnormal al infierno?

-vamos a comer-ambos policía salieron del auto.

-¿me traerán algo a mi? Tobi es un buen chico.

-cállate, y si te mueves invocamos a la madre espada para pegarte un tiro-los policías después de decirle estas ''amables'' palabras a Tobi entraron a la hamburguesería.

-Tobi se puso a pensar-este problema es tan grave que no he comenzado a pensar en ''Mega fox''-la patrulla comenzó a moverse sola, el culpable era un fantasma que escapo de la Mansión de Luigi, a gran velocidad bajo por las empinadas calles de el reino champiñón-¡ayúdenme! ¡Prometo que no volveré a robar las toallas de los hoteles! ¡¿Quién podrá defenderme?!

-¡yo!-el chapulín colorado salio de la tierra, lastimosamente fue atropellado por la patrulla.

**Mientras tanto, con la policía…**

-¿Qué sabor prefieres, sabor a rata, o a moco?

-no lo se-respondió el mono en llamas con alas de murciélago.

**Con Tobi…**

-la patrulla, con un asustado Tobi adentro, cayo a un lago de acido, pero como los habitantes de Crazyword ya están acostumbrado al acido, Tobi solo empezó a nadar.

-mira que tío tan gilipollas, hizo mierda nuestra patrulla-hablo el mono en llamas con alas de murciélago junto a su compañero que observaban a Tobi en el lago de acido.

-¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido aquí?

-usamos la teletrasportación.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?-Tobi coloco su dedo en su frente, y se teletrasporto.

**En la cárcel…**

-por fin aparecí en la cárcel, ahora no tendré que caminar-un recluso se le acerco, este era una mierda con alas parlanchina.

-te falta un tornillo ¿verdad? Hubieras usado la teletrasportacion para huir de la policía.

-tienes razón mierda con alas, ahora no podré usar la teletrasportacion si no hasta que se cumplan cien años mas-un policía normar se le acerca.

-estas en la cárcel, no puedes salir al menos que seas hijo de el alcalde-hablo el policía normar.

-Tobi es hijo del alcalde-dijo Tobi.

-eso no cuenta.

-¿acaso es porque soy negro?

-no eres negro subnormal, no cuenta porque eres tonto, ahora ve a jugar con tus nuevos amigos-Tobi obedeció y se fue al patio de la prisión.

-se le acerca a dos reclusos que comían barritas energéticas-¿me das un poco?

-¿de mi pene?-respondió uno, mientras que el otro carcajeaba.

-estaba hablando sobre esa barrita energética que te estas comiendo.

-¿acaso me ves cara de estar regalando barritas energéticas?

-es que en el comedor no me dejan repetir.

-yo no veo alguna barrita, ¿tu ves alguna barrita?-el recluso le pregunto a su compañero, este dijo que ''no''-debes estar muy fumado para ver barritas energéticas, ¿no prefieres unas almendras?

-¿Qué almendras?

-la que tengo entre las piernas-el otro recluso carcajeo.

-oye, a Tobi no le gusta que le estén vacilando, porque Tobi trabaja muy bien con las primas.

-¿a si?

-igual que con los bajos de tus primas-por el chiste de Tobi el otro recluso carcajeo.

-¿de que te ríes gilipollas?

-de nada-respondió el recluso carcajeador.

-mira payaso, nadie se mete con mi familia, ¿captas?

-no-hablo Tobi.

**Una paliza después…**

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-Tobi después de salir de la enfermería fue a donde un grupo de reclusos.

-nada, yo aquí leyendo-uno de los reclusos sostenía un libro al revés.

-¿sabes leer?

-no, pero son divertidas las formas-guardo el libro-en realidad estamos planeando un plan de fuga entre, la salchicha martín-señalo a una salchicha gigante, esta no dijo nada ya que era una salchicha-el Shinigami que nada mas yo puedo ver y oír, el rey de los judíos-señalo a un judío, este ni se molesto en ver a Tobi-y yo, llevamos años planeando este planeoso plan de planes, para salir de esta prisión, pero la seguridad de este lugar es tan peligrosa como tocar el fuego con las manos.

-el fuego quema-hablo el rey de los judíos.

-Tobi no cree eso de que el fuego queme, debe ser un mito-se le acerco un clon de Star Wars.

-soy el clon numero 2.861.961, vuestro instructor jefe, desde ahora no hablaran al menos que yo lo ordene, y las primeras y ultimas palabras que saldrán de sus sucios hocicos será '' señor, si señor''.

-señor, si señor-respondieron todos.

-¿Qué coño? No los oigo, hablar como si tuvieran huevos.

-¡señor, si señor!

-si alguno de nosotros apenas salen de esta prisión cumpliendo el entrenamiento, seréis como armas, administradores de la muerte, siempre en busca de la guerra, pero hasta que ese día llegue serán una cagada, mas cagada que esa mierda con alas que esta ¡hay!-señalo a una mierda con alas-mas asquerosos que las hamburguesas contaminadas de MCdonalds, solo basura, escoria de escorias.

-mentira-dijo Tobi en un susurro, pero el clon le escucho.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! ¡¿Dónde esta ese comunista de mierda?! ¡¿A dónde fue ese anormal que acaba de filmar su sentencia de muerte?!

-yo señor-dijo Tobi, el clon se le acerco.

-vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿de donde eres recluta?

-de Naruto Shippuden.

-¡no me jodas! ¡En ese anime solo hay ninjas, y maricones! ¡Y tu no te pareces mucho a un ninja, así que eres un maricon! ¡No te perderé de vista!-el clon se marcho.

-ya que ese aborto de Star Wars se fue, sigamos hablando de nuestro planeoso plan de planes que planea nuestra planeosa huida planeada-dijo uno de los reclusos.

-Tobi sabe como escapar-se le acerco Tobi.

-te escucho.

-robamos un helicóptero al estilo GTA y nos marchamos.

-si que eres listo, ¿Dónde carajo robaremos un helicóptero?

-pues ese mismo-señalo un helicóptero en el patio sin seguro, y con las llaves puestas, los reclusos miraron el helicóptero sorprendido.

-hostias, veinte años aquí y no nos dimos cuenta de la existencia de ese helicóptero-hablo uno de los reclusos-bueno Tobi, tu distraes a los guardias que están en la entrara de la prisión mientras que nosotros escapamos-Tobi asintió.

**En la entrara…**

-creo que este plan tiene una falla, Tobi no ha entrado al helicóptero-hablo Tobi pensativo, luego llego a donde los guardias-¿me dejan salir?

-claro-los guardias abrieron la puerta y Tobi salio-necesito un choche-uno de los guardias saco su celular y llamo a ''coches instantáneos'' un mustang negro cayo del cielo en la entrara de la prisión, Tobi entro y le encendió-arigato.

-de nada-dijo uno de los guardias, pero el sonido de las hélices y el helicóptero subiendo al cielo hizo que se alarmaran-¡se escapan!

-no hay ningún problema-dijo el otro guardia mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a''vacas instantáneas'' una enorme vaca cayo del cielo destruyendo el helicóptero y matando a los reclusos que escapaban.

-bueno es hora de que Tobi se marche-y así fue como nuestro idiota favorito hizo su increíble escape de la prisión, y se dirijo hacia el horizonte.

-este Tobi, su inteligencia no tiene limites, mas inteligente y no nace, sigan sus increíbles aventuras a trabes de crazyword

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, arigato gozaimasu, en fin, hasta el siguiente capitulo, sayonara.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Alegría macarena

**Crazyword **

**Capitulo 3: anda tu vida alegría macarena**

-nuestro idiota favorito conducía por unas extrañas y misteriosas calles después de pasar un letrero que decía ''Bienvenido a Sillent Hill'' ¿Qué clase de aventuras y retos tendrán que superar Tobi para llegar a su destino?

-mientras conducía noto un puesto que llamo mucho su atención, era un simple puestos de flores llamado ''Zombienvenidos'' la curiosidad mato al gato ya que Tobi atropello al pobre gato con su mustang, bajo del auto y fue hacia donde el zombie regalador de flores-Tobi quiere unas flores.

-por supuesto joven-el zombie le entrego las flores-antes de que sigas por Sillent Hill te advierto que los caminos zombiejitos.

-arigato gozaimasu-Tobi subió al mustang y acelero para volver a conducir a minima velocidad por Sillent Hill, observo por el reflecto y noto que el puesto de flore había desaparecido, nada fuera de lo normar.

-tras conducir largo rato sin notar alguna señal de civilización observo a una mujer que pedía que la llevaran, como todo un buen chico se estaciono a un lado de ella-¿necesita ayuda? Tobi es un buen chico.

-si, necesito ir a la luz-aquella mujer estaba tan pálida como la nieve, y sus ojos dilatados como los de un cadáver.

-suba-en solo unos pocos segundos la mujer apareció de inmediato en los asientos traseros, Tobi avanzo por las carreteras, a estar cerca de una curva la mujer abrió la boca.

-en ese lugar fue donde yo morí.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Tobi volteo pero no se encontró con esa mujer, dirijo su mirada hacia adelante y pudo ver como apareció justamente frente al auto, Tobi giro el volante haciendo que el coche accidentara.

…

-el buen chico salio del destruido y volcado mustang frotándose la cien, se encontraba en un extraño bosque, a lo lejos observo una mansión, a paso veloz se dirijo a la mansión, al llegar hay noto que la puerta estaba abierta y una nota se posaba en esta, la tomo y comenzó a leer''estoy detrás de ti'' volteo y observo un sujeto de traje elegante, y sin rostro, nada fuera de lo común, entro a la mansión y subió algunas escaleras a la parte superior, a estar arriba recibió una llamada en su celular, y ni si quiera sabia que tenia un celular.

-moshi moshi.

-hola Madara-una voz distorsionada-¿quieres jugar un juego?

-no me llamo Madara, me llamo Obito, y mi alias es Tobi, adiós-colgó.

-siguió explorando la gigantesca mansión y observo tres puertas muy interesantes, abrió la primera puerta, en el interior de esta había muchas personas muertas-solo una pila de cadáveres, no hay nada extraño en eso-cerro la puerta.

-abrió la segunda puerta, en el interior de esta había un unicornio escupidor de abejas asesinas-solo un unicornio escupidor de abejas asesinas, típico-cerro la puerta.

-abrió la tercera puerta en ella se encontraba una simple tostadora-no puede ser, una tostadora, alguien ha estado haciendo tostadas, yo me voy de aquí-por la horrible tostadora Tobi salio disparado hacia el bosque.

…

-andaba huyendo de la terrible tostadora por el boque, noto que el sujeto de traje le perseguía pero no le dio gran importancia, tras correr un rato observo una cosa terrible, la pantera rosa-¡es una pantera rosa! ¡Tobi tiene miedo!-salio disparado de nuevo en dirección contraria.

…

-tras correr y jadear de cansancio llego a un campamento abandonado llamado ''lago cristal'' decidió que ese seria un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, así que entro a la cabaña mas cercana.

…

-dentro de la cabaña había una cama, y un calendario, la cama estaba manchada por un liquido rojo-_mermelada-_pensó, observo el calendario y noto que era viernes 13, extraños sonidos fuera de la cabaña despertaron su curiosidad, un relámpago ilumino la ventana dejando a la vista un sujeto con unas mascara de hockey-pobrecito, se esta mojando-una tormenta arrazo el campamento, el sujeto no dejaba de ver a Tobi, Tobi solo estaba pensando en algo ese momento-_oppa gangnam style, gangnam style-_olvidándose del aterrador y normar sujeto se acostó encima de la cama con sangre digo mermelada, entonces tuvo un extraño sueño.

_**En el sueño…**_

_-andaba por una calle llamada''calle del infierno'' algunas niñas tarareaban y cantaba extrañas rimas que trataban de un tal ''Freddy Kruger'' observo como un sujeto de camisa de rayas, sombrero, y mano con garras de acero se le acercaba, pensó que era un payaso pero justo antes que le digiera un chiste Tobi despertó._

…

**-**la mañana estaba perfecta, Tobi salio de la cabaña y los rayos golpearon su mascara, camino por el campamento sin prestarle atención a los cadáveres de los campistas, llego a la salida del campamento ''lago cristal''-Tobi ha tenido muy buena suerte-camino alejándose del campamento lago cristal hasta llega a una intersección.

-había dos rutas, la primera llevaba a la casa de la película ''la Maldición'' (el grito, depende de la traducción de algunos países) y la otra ruta a Rancom city (o como se escriba) se iba a dirigir a la casa de la maldición, pero el sonido de un helicóptero bajando hacia donde el le alarmo-¡Deidara-sempai!-reconoció a su travesti compañero.

-Tobi-el helicóptero se estaciono frente al buen chico-te dije que te reunieras con nosotros en la cima de la montaña, hum.

-es que los caminos zombiejitos.

-no importa, sube, hum-el buen chico obedeció y subió al helicóptero, este comenzó a volar hacia la cima de la montaña.

-oye sempai, ¿Cómo hace el helicóptero para volar sin piloto?

-solo usa la imaginación Tobi, la imaginación-usando la imaginación llegaron a la cima de la montaña, ambos bajaron y siguieron un sendero hasta llegar a unos arbusto.

-Tobi, lo que te voy a mostrar es confidenciar-Deidara movió los arbustos para dejar a la vista un ovni estrellado junto a un árbol.

-increíble-Tobi se sorprendió-esto es imposible, ¿Qué dirán todos cuando lo ponga por Facebook? Que árbol tan grande.

-no es el árbol Baka-le dio un coscorrón-es el ovni, hum.

-perdone sempai, Tobi es un buen chico.

-esto esta mal, nunca antes los alienígenas habían decidido venir a Crazyword, párese que pronto la puerta a chihuahua estará abierta de nuevo-música dramática.

-sempai.

-¿si?

-quiero hacer pis.

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-agradezco a todos lo que dejaron reviews, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, pero antes necesito actualizar mis otros fic, sayonara.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Final!

**Crazyword**

**Capitulo 4: ¡Final!**

Desde aquel día en la montaña, Crazyword jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Un atentado a la rebelión, ocasiono la destrucción de esta. Crazyword ahora tenía dueño. Un ser despreciable llamado ''Murumuru'' (de Mirai Nikki), uso sus influencias (sexo oral) con el dios del tiempo y el espacio ''Deus'' para así tomar el control.

Por otro lado el presidente de los estados jodidos de America planeaba algo. Y para cumplir ese ''algo'' necesitaría al hombre mas poderoso del planeta, Son Goku. Lastima que estaba ocupado y se tuvo que conformar con Tobi.

La lujosa limusina se estaciono frente la casa de la película ''UP'' hogar del presidente de los estados jodidos. Al entrar podía ver en las paredes las fotografías de los antiguos presidentes, como Bin Landen, o Hitler. Entro a la oficina para encontrarse con ''Obama'' el actuar presidente-Bienvenido Chuck Norris, le estaba esperando-se volteo y miro confundido a Tobi-¿Quién es este?-llevo la mirada hacia su secretario.

-El es el único que estaba desocupado-aclaro-tiene el titulo de ''Buen chico''.

-Tobi es un buen chico-hablo el buen chico.

-Esta bien-el presidente lanzo un suspiro-señor Tobi-Obama se sentó en su asiento hecho de espinaca-como sabrá Crazyword esta en peligro-de su escritorio también hecho de espinaca saco un mando-Crazyword esta en dominios de Murumuru-se levanta-yo como el presidente de los estados jodidos de America tengo que defender a mi país de esta amenaza, o estaré jodido-presiono un botón del mando. Una tortuga sobre una nube (Lakitu de Marios Bros) entro, sosteniendo con una caña de pescar la inmensa pantalla-Murumuru se encuentra en este mismo momento en la protegida mansión de ''sin protección alguna'', necesito que usted vaya y le entregue este regalito de mi parte-saco de su traje un regalo envuelto.

-Entiendo-Tobi lo toma-así que tengo que entregarle este regalito-guardo el regalo-¿Cuándo Tobi comienza?

-Ahora-el presidente chasqueo los dedos.

Un par de personas vestidas de negro conocidos como ''los hombres de blanco'' cargaron a Tobi y lo llevaron fuera de la oficina. Caminaron por largo rato hasta llegar al tejado de la casa de UP, en este había un enorme helicóptero-hasta las vista Baby-lanzaron a Tobi en el interior del helicóptero y este despego.

Volaron por los contaminados cielos hasta llegar a la protegida mansión de ''sin protección alguna''. Tobi podía observar que esta era gigantesca, así que se estacionaron justo en el jardín frente a la puerta.

-¿sabes el Plan?-le dijo Tobi al piloto.

-Por supuesto. Tu entras, matas a los guardias, esquivas todas las cámaras de seguridad, llegas hasta Murumuru, tienes una batalla no tan impresionante como las de Dragón Ball, la vences, restauras Crazyword, mientras que yo me encierro en mi seguro helicóptero, me como estos Doritos-saco una bolsa de Doritos-y bailo Gangnam Style-el piloto alzo su pulgar-buena suerte-le dio una patada a Tobi, este cayo al Jardín.

Tobi como un buen chico se levanto y cautelosamente se acerco a la puerta y le dio varios toques-toc toc-dijo.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto una voz aguda dentro de la mansión.

-Tobi-aclaro Tobi.

-¿Tobi quien?

-Tobi, el que vino a derrotar a Murumuru, también a todos los guardias, y a restaurar Crazyword-hablo Tobi con orgullo.

-Entiendo-la conversación paso a un largo silencio-¡Ataquen!-la puerta se derrumbo, dejando a Tobi inconciente.

…

Tobi al despertar observo que estaba en una gigantesca sala, atado a una cama, que en la parte superior tenia algunos focos iluminando su mascara-¿Dónde esta Tobi?-dijo.

Una carcajada malvada se escucho resonando en la sala-te estaba esperando ''buen chico''-Murumuru apareció frente a el, flotando-así que fuiste enviado por Obama ¿he?-saco un mando-ni el presidente de los estados jodidos de America podrá detenerme-presiono un boto. Un enorme dispositivo láser apareció entre el suelo y disparo. El rayo subía lentamente intentando cortar a Tobi por la mitad.

-¡Tobi jamás permitirá que domines este hermoso, pero muy extraño mundo!-le grito Tobi.

-No se porque hablas en tercera persona, pero da igual-Murumuru echo otra carcajada-como una seguidora de lo clásico te contare mi plan-presiono otro botón en el mando. Una gigantesca pantalla apareció-Crazyword tiene una fuerte defensa, por eso necesito algo extraño pero a la vez cool para conquistarlo-se acerco a Tobi-y aquí es donde entran mis tropas de elite-dio un par de palmadas. Una puerta de almacén se abrió, mostrando a varios perros y gatos.

-E-eso es-tartamudeo Tobi intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

-No te impresiones todavía ''buen chico''-Murumuru señalo a unos de sus subordinados-¡empieza!-le grito. El subordinado saco un Ipad y eligió unas de las canciones-¡demuéstrenle al mundo de lo que son capases!-la famosa canción de Psy empezó a sonar. Los perros y gatos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del Gangnam Style.

-¡monstruo!-Tobi empezó a llorar-¡jamar permitiré que profanes el ''Gangnam Style''!

-eso es lo que piensas Tobi-una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Murumuru-es hora de presentarte al verdadero cerebro detrás de este plan.

Una silueta familiar para Tobi apareció, la silueta le hablo a Murumuru-Murumuru, te dije que no hablaras de mas-la silueta llevaba un traje azul, con pantalones blancos complementarios, y unos anteojos negros-el ''Buen chico'' sabe demasiado-hizo un movimiento de baile, y el dispositivo láser se destruyo.

-¡¿Qué haces Psy?!-le grito Murumuru.

-Ya no me sirves-hizo una señal, y el grupo de perros y gatos atacaron a Murumuru. Esta con todo su poder se teles-trasporto junto con los perros y gatos a otra dimensión-sabia que me tenia que deshacer de ella hace tiempo-llevo su mirada hacia Tobi.

-¿No se como alguien como tu podría hacer algo así?-Tobi estaba decepcionado. El cabello de Tobi comenzó a cambiar a un tono dorado-¡te mostrare la verdadera fuerza!-Tobi con su fuerza destruyo la cama.

Psy estaba sorprendido y a la vez molesto-así que tu eres el ''Súper buen chico legendario'' de la profecía del planeta ''buen planeta''-Psy se coloco un guante con un circulo de transmutación dibujado en este-¡perece frente al alquimista bailarín!

-Así que tú eres el alquimista bailarín. Entonces tú eres el mismo hombre que destruyo a mi raza-Tobi mantuvo la cabeza gacha por unos instantes-¡jamás te lo perdonare!-extendió su mano, de esta una bola de energía salio disparada. Psy ágilmente la esquivo.

-Típico de los ''Buen chico'', siempre hablan en tercera persona, usan mascara de paleta, y son unos idiotas de nacimiento-Psy chasqueo sus dedos. Un perro alienígena Ninja, y una gata alienígena practicante de Kun-fu, cayeron del techo impactando contra el suelo-¡estos son mis dos generales más poderosos! ¡Eliminen al buen chico!-tras las palabras de Psy, este subió a un trasbordador que despego hacia una estación espacial en forma de conejito.

Tobi observaba a la gata, y al perro con cautela-no tengo nada contra ustedes-se coloco en posición de combate-pero si interfieren los eliminare.

El perro echo una leve risa-¡no me subestimes!-se lanzo volando hacia Tobi con una motosierra que no se de donde saco. Tobi lanzo una bola de energía explotándolo en mil pedazos.

Al contrario, la gata solo observaba con molestia-sabia que no debía dejarle este trabajo en las manos de un perro-lanzo un suspiro-prepárate para morir-a la velocidad de un F-1 apareció frente a Tobi, le dio un golpe y Tobi salio disparado estrellándose con la pared-fácil-antes de cantar victoria, noto que el cuerpo de Tobi brillaba cada vez mas de dorado.

-No me gusta usar esto pero-Unos mini-relámpagos rodearon a Tobi-¡te mostrare la fuerza del ''Súper buen chico fase dos''!-expulsando gran energía de su cuerpo, Tobi estallo en mil pedazos destruyendo la mansión, y la gigantesca sala en una explosión de energía-adiós Trunk, adiós Bulma-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras sin sentido alguno. Al meno eso pensó hasta que…

…

Tobi flotaba por un lugar completamente negro-¿Donde esta Tobi?-a los lejos se observaba una tenue luz, esta se expandió mostrando la figura de un ser de traje elegante y sin rostro-¿Slenderman?

Si Tobi-aclaro Slenderman.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar sin boca, y como puedes verme si ojos?-Tobi le bombardeo con preguntas.

-Son los misterios de la vida. Pero ese no es el punto Tobi. Tu objetivo es derrotar a Psy.

Tobi guardo silencio-es imposible, no puedo derrotar a Psy. Ya estoy muerto.

Slenderman negó-Tobi tu no estas muerto, tu no puedes morir, por que tu eres, tu eres-le señalo-¡tu eres un cacahuete! ¡Rock!

Tobi quedo atónito-¡¿en verdad?!-Slenderman asintió-¡entonces no me puedo rendir!-Tobi usando sus cacahuateros poderes abrió un portal y desapareció a trabes de este.

Apareciendo en el espacio exterior. Tobi se dirijo a la estación espacia en forma de conejito. No tardo ni una milésima de segundo en llegar ya que era un cacahuate. A estar a solo unos metros se detuvo. Saco el ''regalito'' del presidente-¡ten esto! ¡Psy!-lanzo el ''regalito'' que en realidad era un Mango que golpeo la estación evaporizándola molecularmente-esto ha terminado-lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a ir a la tierra. Una incomoda sensación se apodero de el y lo hizo voltear-¿estas vivo?

-Si-entre las moléculas restantes de la estación espacial, Psy flotaba mirando a Tobi con los ojos llenos de furia-Tobi, tu jamás podrás derrotarme, ya que yo-se apunto a si mismo con su pulgar-¡fui la moda en el 2012!

Tobi cerro su mano fuertemente, haciéndose sangrar a si mismo-tienes razón-su corta cabellera creció hasta llegarle a la cintura, brillando cada vez mas de dorado-pero hay algo que no contabas-a velocidad cegadora le dio un golpe a Psy en el abdomen, atravesándolo-estamos en el 2013.

-¡Imposible!-Grito Psy. Tobi concentro de nuevo su energía en su cuerpo-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Tobi desaparecerá de este mundo-carraspeo Tobi-pero siempre será conocido como el salvador-expulso toda su energía explotando en el vacío espacio. Ni una sola molécula quedo de ellos.

…

Tras saber sobre la muerte de Tobi, Obama construyo una estatua de poliestireno en su nombre. Miles de soldados y personajes del ''Manga y Anime'' ''Naruto Shippuden'' se reunieron para conmemorar su nombre.

Crazyword perdió un hombre, pero gano a un héroe. Y si quieren saber que paso con los demás. Murumuru quedo encerrada en otra dimensión junto a los perros y gatos. Deidara consiguió trabajo de terrorista. El mono con alas de murciélago se volvió dueño de la prisión, días después murió por quemaduras de tercer grado. Slenderman fue denunciado por pedofilia y secuestrador. Saw gano mucho dinero trabajando como arbitro en los juegos del hambre. Freddy y Jason (¿así se escribe?:éxito:) se volvieron actores de la franquicia de terror más famosa de Crazyword, cual era''El gordo y el flaco''. El unicornio escupidor de abejas asesinas se volvió compañero del Zombie regalador de flores. El perro alienígena Ninja sobrevivió ya que lo que destruyo Tobi solo era un clon, después de ver que el fic se había terminado, decidió irse a otro fic con más popularidad.

Y aquí termina Crazyword

**The End…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al menos eso me gustaría narrar, pero no. Tobi despertó en su mullida cama de hotel ya que todo había sido un sueño-que bonito sueño-usando su estupidez volvió a quedarse dormido.

…

En otro lugar de Crazyword. Un asqueroso hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza con una sucia tunica, tomaba asiento en su gigantesco trono sin apartar los ojos de su hormiga-cantante-Pop subordinada-¿y bien?

La hormiga comenzó a temblar-perdone Amo-hizo una reverencia-párese que alguien intenta abrir la puerta hacia Chihuahua.

El hombre tomo una copa llena de vomito de caballo y le dio un sorbo-no importa, lo que mas me interesa es encontrar a Tobi. Y se que ese día llegara pronto.

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estoy muy agradecido con los que dejaron reviews, ya que eso es lo único que me inspira a seguir un fic. Pronto subiré los demás capitulo. Me despido.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
